


Collaborative Planning

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Professors, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Collaborative planning time can be extremely beneficial if utilized properly.





	Collaborative Planning

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Hermione/Remus! Written for the Hermione’s Haven #FMFriday special edition: Fuck Marauder Friday! xxDustNight
> 
> Prompt: Hermione + Any of the Marauder’s + Smut

Being the new Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts wasn't the easiest of jobs, but it most certainly had its perks. One of those perks currently had her pinned against the wall just outside his office, his lips kissing a hot trail along her neck. She sighed in contentment as his hand untangled from her hair and began its slow decent down her body. Fingers lingered over her breasts briefly before continuing downward and slipping under the bottom of her skirt.

"Remus," she breathed as his fingers found her slit, stroking softly through the simple cotton of her knickers. "Please."

"As you wish," hot breath panted against her ear as two fingers slid under her knickers and into her heated core. He wasted no time, those long fingers of his setting up the perfect rhythm with each rock of her hips. Every third thrust or so, Remus made sure to rub his thumb against her clit, sending her reeling.

Needing more from the DADA Professor, Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair and drug his mouth to meter hers, tongues tangling in a fight for power. In the end, she allowed him to win if only because she was so close to the edge. Before she could succumb to his ministration, she tipped her head backward to rest on the stone wall.

"I need you inside of me," she begged, rocking against Remus once more before he extracted his fingers to quickly fumble with the fastening on his trousers.

"Mmmm," Remus muttered, stealing a kiss as he divested her of her knickers, the torn fabric falling to rest on the floor between their feet. "I thought you'd never ask," he chuckled, hoisting her up easily to wrap her legs around his hips.

Her hands found purchase on his shoulders, as his thick cock slid into her dripping core. The sound she made wasn't even human and earned her a satisfied growl in reply. Knowing that time was of the essence, and that they could be interrupted at any moment, Remus started fucking his witch thoroughly. Hermione was held in place by his strong hands as his hips withdrew and then began a relentless rhythm.

"Yes," she gasped as he brought her closer and closer to oblivion. "Remus, don't stop."

"I hadn't planned on it, love," he panted against her neck as he angled his hips just so. "I want to feel you come undone for me. I love the sounds you make. The way you tremble. How you lose all control."

She whimpered, her pussy beginning to tighten deliciously around him. "Oh—Oh yes!" She saw stars as she fell over that glorious ledge, bringing Remus with her. She felt him fill her completely, prolonging her orgasm. She became putty in his arms, but he held her steady.

"You're brilliant, Hermione," Remus told her as he kissed her on the forehead. Carefully, he helped her to stand, sliding from her sated body as he did so. "I believe this collaborative planning went exactly as I'd hoped, don't you?"

Giggling, Hermione righted her clothing as Remus did the same to his. "I'm not sure how much planning actually managed we accomplished, but I'm not complaining." Giving her lover a private smile, she asked, "Are we still on for tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for all the chocolate in the world?" He paused and then gave her a sly smirk. "Well…"

Smacking him playfully, she chastised him, "Oh stop that. Midnight. My quarters, and don't forget to bring the leather bindings."

"As you wish, my love. As you most certainly wish."


End file.
